The present invention relates to a bottle and child-resistant closure combination wherein the closure can be opened without being completely removed from the bottle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modified bottle neck which includes an anti-removal ring to deter the user from completely removing the closure from the bottle.
Highly corrosive products, such as drain openers and antifreeze, are commonly packaged in bottles having child-resistant closures. The closures and their complementary bottles are designed to allow the user to open the bottle without completely removing the closure. For example, the user may squeeze the sides of the closure to release one or more locking lugs on the closure from corresponding locking lugs on the bottle neck, and then twist the closure enough to open an aperture in the closure allowing product to flow out of the bottle at a relatively controlled rate. Typically, the locking lugs on the closure and on the bottle neck are sufficiently long that the lugs interact at least a second time as the closure is twisted open thereby preventing the user from rotating the closure any further without an additional unlocking action.
However, the user can remove the closure completely by squeezing the sides of the closure and releasing the locking lugs as many times as necessary to allow the closure locking lugs to not engage the bottle locking lugs. Once the closure is removed, the risk of spilling large quantities of the product increases because the bottle has a relatively large neck opening as compared to the opening in the closure. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a bottle with a child-resistant closure that could not be easily removed from the bottle merely by squeezing the sides of the closure to release the closure locking lugs from the bottle locking lugs.
The present invention relates to a bottle having a modified neck adapted for use with a child-resistant closure which allows the user to open the bottle without removing the closure completely from the bottle. The bottle neck includes at least one anti-removal ring which is intended to deter the user from bypassing the child-resistant safety features of the bottle and removing the closure completely from the bottle. The bottle neck may also include at least one deformation recess which allows the user to deform the closure to a greater extend than could be achieved without the recess thereby allowing the user to more easily disengage the locking lugs on the closure from the locking lugs on the bottle to open the bottle.